Thaddeus Ross (Earth-90512)
; formerly United States Air Force | Relatives = Bruce Banner (Hulk) (son-in-law) | Universe = Earth-90512 | BaseOfOperations = mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Red Hulk); Category:Blue EyesBlue (Ross) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Red Hulk); Category:White HairWhite (Ross) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Red skin and grey fingernails as Red Hulk | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Lieutenant general in US Air Force | Education = College Degree from West Point | Origin = Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Dexter Vines | First = Hulk Vol 2 12 | Last = Hulk Vol 2 12 | HistoryText = This past of this version of Red Hulk is the same as Earth-616 counterpart up to the point where the Grandmaster and the Collector agreed to a wager that would be settled by a fight between combatants of their choosing. The Grandmaster summoned the Defenders (Earth-616): Hulk, Namor, Doctor Strange, and Silver Surfer while the Collector summoned Red Hulk's Earth-616 counterpart as well as Tiger Shark, Baron Mordo, and Terrax the Tamer. Red Hulk dubbed his team the Offenders. The Grandmaster sent each member of the Defenders to different places unfamiliar to them to face their arch nemesis. Red Hulk and Hulk were sent to Atlantis, Namor's domain. Red Hulk was able to get the upper hand. He then got a hold of a trident and he used it to skewer the Hulk. Having defeated the Hulk, the Red Hulk was immediately returned by the Elders. At the option of the Red Hulk, he decided to join the battle with the others. After killing Terrax with his own ax and draining the Silver Surfer of his Power Cosmic before killing him, Red Hulk went on a rampage killing the remaining Defenders and Offenders. After antagonizing Galactus with the corpse of the Silver Surfer, Galactus removed the Power Cosmic from Red Hulk and learned of what transpired. In anger, Galactus decides to destroy Earth as well as the Grandmaster and the Collector as punishment for Silver Surfer's death. The Grandmaster was forced to reverse everything Red Hulk did, causing a new reality to be created, Earth-90512, where the killings of the Defenders and Offenders by Red Hulk are permanent. It's unknown if Red Hulk survived his encounter with Galactus. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thaddeus Ross of Earth-616; Formerly: Presumably those of the Norrin Radd of Earth-616 after draining him of the Power Cosmic. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thaddeus Ross of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = Extreme arrogance | Equipment = Silver Surfer's Surfboard | Transportation = Silver Surfer's surfboard | Weapons = Terrax the Tamer's Cosmic Ax; formerly an Atlantean trident | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ross Family Category:Power Cosmic Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection